A sucky Valentines day
by deathnotelover12
Summary: Roxas wakes up without his love, Axel, next to him, and it's Valentines day! After that his day just spirals out of control! What will Axel do to make it up to Roxas? Yaoi. Don't like, don't read.


**A/N I had to get this out before Valentines day. I really wanted to do a one-shot for Valentines day, but couldn't think of any! So when this came to my head, I was sooo happy! If you are one of the readers that are waiting for me to update Crazy in love, sorry! I'm working on the next chap. I personally don't care for Valentines day. Don't have anyone special to share it with. I guess Mr. Right is out on** **vacation somewhere where I can't find him. Oh well. I hope that you enjoy this! There is going to be mistakes, ****but I'll fix those tomorrow. happy Valentines day!**

* * *

><p>Valentines day; Worst holiday ever. I <em>used<em> to love Valentines day, till I got to _this_ Valentines day.

It started off as any good Valentines day would go. Waking up next to your love-Wait, never mind. He ISN'T THERE! Mistake number one. So I calmly, if you call stomping your feet as hard as you can 'calmly', walked down the stairs, entering the kitchen. Part of me hoped he would be there making me a nice breakfast, wishing me a happy Valentines day. The other part of me didn't expect anything great, if him being there at all. The hallway seemed to stretch on forever, doubt growing in my mind. Pictures hung proudly on the wall. Two smiling men. Two _dating_ men. The darkness shrouded the hall, giving it an ominous feeling. Then end of the hall nearing, my stomach twisted in anticipation. With a bright smile, I looked around the corner into the kitchen, my smile falling when the kitchen showed it was completely empty. Thinking it over, I thought of where he would be at a time like this. The coffee shop. He goes there all the time, probably cause he works there, but still, he spends more time there then the average person. My feet seemed to act before me, as I went down the hall, grabbing my coat along the way. Frigid air, of winter trying to hang on a month or two more, blew over me, my jacket helping none. Damn him for making me go out of my way, risking a cold, just to be with him on the day of lovers. Skinny jeans aren't a good idea to wear when it's freezing outside. People were walking past me on the street, holding hands and laughing together, depressing me farther. Seeing the people only made me speed up so I can see _my_ love faster. In my rush, things were a blur to me. But I could still hear just fine. So when some one shouted, ' Flowers! Give your loved one flowers to brighten their Valentines day!', I stopped in my tracks, knocking into people. Flowers! He'd like that. And I haven't really gotten him anything so far. After having a quick decision on whether getting flowers for him would be good or not, I go the courage to walk over to the vender, handing him a dollar fifty.

" Roses, if you would." He smiled at me, picking a good size bouquet, plopping it in my freezing hands. Wow, this is better then I thought it would be. The roses were big and plump, babies breath placed in just the right spots, almost over taken by the giant roses. I really hope he doesn't care that I only spent $1.50 on his gift. He probably went out of his way to get me something that cost most of his pay check, and I got him something you could afford just by finding a dollar on the street and some loose pocket change. I could just hear my mom's voice in my head telling me 'It's the thought that counts!'. My thoughts were interrupted by a man's voice.

" Giving them to a lucky little lady?" The strange man leaned on his cart of flowers, smirking knowingly at me.

" Y-You could say something like that." It's someone lucky, but most definitely isn't a _lady_. I drew my attention to the over sized flowers, hoping to get away before he asks me what exactly I meant by that. Sadly, my luck is turning on my today.

Mistake number two.

" Ahhh! I see! Then, would it be, a lucky lad?" The man's voice dropped into a whisper, my hot face giving him the answer he was looking for. Darn blush!

" No need to get red in the face about it! That's the case for me also. Come back soon to tell me if he likes 'em." He turned to the next customer with a wink. I just stood there for a minute, before I remembered where I was going. The world flew past me again, the little shops and dinners nothing but fuzzy blurs. 67th...72nd..80th..88th. My feet tripped over each other as I tired to make the sharp corner, bumping into a lady, who I apologized to immediately. After she said it was alright, I took off down the street. Kat's dinner...Ray's bakery..The Keyhole. I skidded to a halt in front of the shop, seeing people flooding the place from the window. My lungs were about to burst and my legs were starting to ache. 13 blocks of straight running. Taking a big gulp of air, in hopes to even my breathing, I pulled open the door. Even with The Keyhole being one of the bigger shops, it was still pretty cramped. Sure you had wiggle room and then some, but you couldn't stretch out completely. The tiny shop was filled with much more noise then it usually has. You have to speak pretty loud to just hear the person next to you. Though the crowd was thick, blood red hair stood out like a cherry in a bowl of blueberry's. As soon as I saw that hair, a smile etched it's self on my face. Nothing could have made me happier. Not even if some dude with a 'TV voice' popped out of the wall, telling me I had just won a million dollars for life. After pushing my way threw all the bodies, I made it to the counter, where the employees were working feverishly to complete all the orders.

" Hey Ax!" I tried to be as cheerful as I could muster, which wasn't hard to do at all. Heck, I even smiled from ear to ear! The buzz of people drowned out most noise, and I wish it had drowned out what Axel said to me next.

" Hey Roxy. I'm kind of busy here." Axel was running around, grabbing cups from under places and above normal reach, handing the cups to other workers. My smile faltered as a sharp pain hit my chest. My stomach started twisting as well. Despite what my head was saying, I followed Axel to the other end of the counter, pushing past people.

" Well I just wanted to give you-"

" I'M BUSY!" He snapped, glancing at me out of the corner of his eye. This time my look didn't falter, it fell. Even with the deafening noise, you could hear my heart shatter to pieces in it's place deep within my chest. I'm not one to pout or cry. Though, I feel like doing a little of both at the moment, I quirked a, very forced, smile, dropping my head. The hands hold the flowers tightened, practically strangling the poor roses. With a crinkle of plastic wrapping paper, they fell out of my hands, and to the floor. The sound filling my ears.

" Fine."

Mistake number three. Your out..

I turned on my heel, shoving people out of my way, not caring if I'm being polite or not, and pushed the door to the shop open, jingling of the bell signaling my leave, leaving the shop, all it's people, and Axel, behind.

0-0-0-0

Just as I handed one of the girls I worked with a cup, the bell above the door rang loud and clear above the murmur of customers. All I saw was Roxas' blonde hair slipping out the door. Everyone that was in the shop shut their mouths. You could hear a pin drop. As I took a look around to see what made them stop, all eyes were on me. What did I do? Quickly, I heaved myself across the counter, a bundle of lovely roses lie on the floor. Roxas..oh no! He just wanted to give me a gift and I yelled right in his face! What kind of asshole am I? I shouldn't have let a early morning at the shop get to me.

" What crawled up your butt. Asshole. His face lit up when he saw you. And when he tries to give you a gift? You yell at him. There isn't enough swear words to describe you right now." One of the girls said, looking at me in disgust. I totally agree, 100%.

" Shit." I leaped over the counter, scooping up the bouquet and sprinted out the door. Which way did he go? I took my best bet with to the right. I hope I catch him before he gets too angry. God, I'm the biggest prick on the face of the earth.

0-0-0-0

When I ran out of the shop, I took a sharp left, down the row of shops I passed on my way here. I ran and ran, till I was so out of breath I thought I would pass out. My breath caught in my throat and I slammed against the wall, taking huge gulps of air. For the first time in forever, tears flowed out of me. I sobbed and sobbed till it hurt to cry. The sidewalk turned a darker color as my tears fell to it. But, suddenly, the place where my tears landed turned completely the color my tears colored it. Tilting my head back, my face was soaked with rain. Rain, what a perfect addition to the crappiest Valentines day ever. People were rushing past me, and giving me strange looks, since I was on my knees, smiling up at the darkening sky, letting the rain soak my clothes.

" Lover boy?" I turned my head to the familiar voice of the cart owner. Sure enough, there he stood, looking at me the same way the people passing me did.

" You okay?" I turned to the sky again, giving a laugh that held no happiness what-so-ever.

" You could say something like that." He laughed a little before going back to being worried. Why does he have to worry about how I feel? I just met him today, and, on top of that, I'm a stranger that he will probably never see again. So what's the point in being worried for a person that means nothing to you?

" Did he not like the flowers or something?" He asked, talking a couple steps towards me. My head fell at that, a snort coming from my throat.

" Or something." Wow Roxas. Way to keep up your end of the conversation. A sad squeal caught my attention. A girl with blonde hair and highlights stood next to the man that worries. She looked at me with sad eyes, probably pitying me. What's up with all these people caring all of a sudden?

" He's the boy from before? Oh, you poor guy! I would give you a hug if you weren't a stranger." She said with a mournful tone. I lost it.

" Why do any of you care? I'm just some guy! If you saw me on the street, you wouldn't care. So why would you want to care for me now? " I yelled, causing attention to be drawn to myself. With that, I turned and ran off in the other direction. I don't know where I was going to go. Just away. Doesn't matter where or to who. I just want to get away. If I could, I would want to run out of my own body. Maybe if I was in someone else's body, I wouldn't feel all this hurt. Maybe my chest would stop having this stabbing pain right where my heart is. Where my heart _should_ be. But, right now, I'm not sure it's still there. This is stupid! I shouldn't be so upset after one rejection. It's not like he said that he hates my slimy guts and wishes I would just disappear. Get away from him. My feet slowed. I mean, he-he loves me still. Right?

0-0-0-0

I've done a whole lap around the shops. No Roxas. Nothing. I stopped to catch my breath, it was pouring out. How lovely. I hope Roxas got in someplace and out of this rain. I don't want him to catch something. Listen to me. I'm worried about him catching a cold when I yelled at him and would be the reason why he's out here in the first place.

" Where'd you get those flowers?" A voice came, causing me to spin around and be face to face with some guy. Do I know him? I held out my flowers that Roxas was going to give me.

" These? Someone special was about to give them to me when I blew everything by snapping at them." Why am I telling him this? I should be out looking for Roxas!

" Ah. You are lover boy's guy." He had a sad smirk on his face. Who is 'lover boy'? Does he mean Roxas? Roxas was here?

" Did you see Roxas? He's kind of short, blonde hair, blue eyes?" My words were rushed as i gave out the description of my love. I really hope that this guy has seen Roxas. Said guy shook his head, pointing in the direction that I assumed was where Roxas went. Without another word, I headed off to go find him. Please let him be okay!

0-0-0-0

The rain didn't let up as I walked through the park. It has gotten pretty dark from the rain. The only light being the old street lamps that were set all around the park. Nothing like a dark sky and old street lamps to help you wallow in your sadness. I didn't pay any attention as the sound of someone's shoes hitting the ground at a fast pace. It's probably just someone trying to get home and out of the rain. A squeak came from my throat as I was spun around, looking into bright green eyes.

" Axel..." This can't be right. He was out of breath, like he had just been running around town. I glanced over to see that he held the flowers I was going to give him, they looked beat up, but still beautiful as ever.

" Roxas! I'm so, so sorry! I had no right to talk to you like that. I was being a stuck up prick, an asshole, a good for nothing bastard! When you left, you don't know how worried I was! I ran around all over town looking for you. I love your gift and hope that you forgive me for making this a really sucky Valentines day for you. I love you Roxas!" He rambled on, stopping to cup my face, leaning down to kiss me. He looked for me? He cares? He's sorry? He..loves me? I wrapped my arms around his neck, standing on my tip toes to try and kiss him better. Axel noticed that I was having trouble reaching his height, and picked me up, twirling me around. My legs were around his waist, holding me up. Maybe this Valentines day isn't so bad after all.

**A/N Please review! Again, Happy Valentines day!**


End file.
